


An Amorous Connection

by washingDONE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A.K.A. why won't people write my otp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE ATTENTION, blow us all away but just the blowing part, but come on, eackerton, handjobs, i can't believe this is going to be my first post on here, i mean i know one of them killed the other in a duel, is this my legacy, originally titled 'An Amorous Affair' before i realized that i fucked up the reference, pheacker - Freeform, pip and george go on a double date, prime otp material, there's a miserable amount of pheacker on here, this is my contribution to the hamilton fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingDONE/pseuds/washingDONE
Summary: "Actually, I would like to walk Philip home personally. There are some important things we must discuss." Eacker said, a seductive lilt filling his tone. Richard cast Philip a wary look, but the young male simply looped his arm around Eacker's and gave the older man a charming smile."Let's go then, George."





	An Amorous Connection

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the most sinful thing i've ever written, but it is the most sinful thing i've ever published.  
> hope you like it ;v;

This was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting. Philip, accompanied by Richard, met up with David and Eacker to negotiate peace, and try to settle the situation verbally. 

Philip wondered how a diplomatic evolved into an amorous love-making session on Eacker's couch that left him a trembling, moaning mess. 

Oh well, such events were beyond him now. 

Richard and David had agreed on a rather opulent restaurant that cost an arm and a leg to get in but was well worth the price. When Philip arrived, Richard in tow, they realized that the place was packed. Only one table was empty, one of the larger booths in the very back of the restaurant. This was theirs to eat in. 

Eacker arrived a full ten minutes late with a loudly apologetic David behind him, rambling on about getting caught up at home with some unforeseen complications. Not a good start, but Philip let it slide. The booth was large enough for five, and Eacker sat directly at Philip's left, with David at his right and Richard directly across from him. 

This left a considerable one-person gap between Eacker and Philip, an attempt made by Richard and David to prevent any fighting, should an argument ensue. 

When a waitress shuffled along to take their orders, everyone quickly chose something from the menu and she took her leave. 

"Now, I should hope that everyone here is aware of the complications that forced all four of us to be here tonight," David began. All three of them nodded in confirmation, so he continued. "I would like to offer my sincerest apologies on my friend's behalf, no matter who is really at fault. I trust that you would like to do the same?" David directed towards Richard.

"Of course. I understand that Philip can be quite reckless at times, and whilst I find myself supporting most of his fruitless endeavors, this is only out of a brotherly love. I would be willing to take full responsibility for any trouble he may have caused." Richard added. 

During all of this, Philip found himself enamored in Eacker, who hadn't said a word during any of the meal. Philip had occasionally taken some time to admire his looks, but not to the fullest extent, as he usually found himself shooing away such thoughts. He had no idea why he was so fascinated with the older male. Then he would usually try to defend his thought process. Eacker was plenty attractive, who wouldn't want to take a moment to stare at that chiseled jaw and dark, dreamy eyes and plump, perfect li-

Philip froze as he soon found Eacker's eyes had met his. He looked away quickly, missing the raise of an eyebrow and the knowing smirk that Eacker cast his way. 

Their food arrived a few moments later, and Philip never realized how interesting lamb stew could be. He noticed Eacker scooting closer and closer to him, slowly closing the space between the two. He was  _ extremely _ aware of the hand that was on his thigh, massaging the fabric and skin underneath ever so gently. He let out a sharp hiss as the hand slowly crept up to his crotch, and played it off as the hot stew burning his tongue. 

With each motion, Philip grew ever so thankful of the large sheet that covered the entire table, hiding his lower half from sight. Eacker's hand was rubbing circles around the bulge in his pants that he had become understandably aware of. 

Then his zipper was down, and  _ oh god did that feel good. _

Richard and David gave him strange looks, and he realized that a moan had just escaped his lips. 

"This soup is just...uh, heavenly." He stammered as Eacker's hand continued stroking him  _ just right _ . "Though a bit lukewarm, I would defin...d-definitely try it again." 

"Why, I suppose it is," Eacker spoke for the first time, fake innocence lacing his tone. "I simply cannot wait for you to try the second course, Mr. Hamilton. I think you'll find it  _ exactly  _ what you're craving." With each word, Eacker kept stroking him and it took every bit of self-control that Philip didn't have to bite back the moans.

"The servings are far too small, don't you think?" Richard asked, stirring at his soup with a disinterested expression. "I find my bowl nearly empty, though I've only had a few spoonfuls."

"Don’t you think that, um, for every bit of size the soup lacks, it makes up for in texture, flavor, and overall edibility. Rather lavish if I do say so myself." Philip managed to get out, shooting a glance at Eacker. "Though I find myself hungry for something more." _Two can play at this game,_ Philip thought. This was effective, of course. Eacker's grip on his shaft significantly tightened.

"I suppose." Richard gave his bowl a contemplative stare.

By the third course, Philip had nearly given up on any sort of composure, and all efforts were focused on trying not to let it show. Any sophisticated conversation was riddled with innuendos that only Eacker understood. 

The boiled ham was amazing by any standards, but it was difficult to enjoy when Eacker's hand was there, pumping lightly, teasingly, just not enough to build up for an orgasm. It was driving him mad, and Eacker knew. 

"Philip, are you alright? You haven't eaten very much, and you look rather red in the face." Richard asked, voice filled with genuine concern. 

"Perhaps he is just saving up for dessert." Eacker suggested, voice dripping with a layer of seductive charm that nobody at the fucking table noticed but Philip. "I hear that it will be rather delicious, and well worth the wait." 

Philip nodded, shakily, and tried to crack a smile. "Saving up for dessert, erm, of course." He turned to Eacker. "You know me so well, s-sir." 

The dessert was, as predicted, well worth the wait. The cake was delicious, each slice heavenly and divine. 

Philip tried to focus on the cake. He really did. He tried to hone in on the uneven layer of chocolate that coated his tongue. Tried to think about the sweet stickiness of the icing that would melt upon contact. Even tried to listen to Richard and David making awkward small talk in the background. Anything but the hand that pumped his cock faster and faster.  _ He was so close _ . And he was practically drooling, having to wipe his lip with his napkin every few minutes. 

He was nearing an orgasm, knuckles turning white from their fierce grip on the side of the table. 

"Well, I suppose this is settled?" Eacker said abruptly. David looked up and nodded in agreement. 

"Unless either of you feels that this warrants further discussion?" David looked between Richard and Philip. Philip squeaked as Eacker proceeded to tuck him in and button up his pants, and then carry on their conversation as though nothing had ever happened. 

Richard smiled in agreement. "I'd like to offer my gratitude for the amount of diplomacy and respect that you two have shown. I've really seen a new side of both of you, and I believe Philip would be inclined to agree." At this, Eacker snickered and nodded along. 

"I suppose we should take our leave, then?" Richard asked. 

"Actually, I would like to walk Philip home personally. There are some important things we must discuss." Eacker said, a seductive lilt filling his tone. Richard cast Philip a wary look, but the young male simply looped his arm around Eacker's and gave the older man a charming smile. 

"Let's go then, George." 

All the way down the street. George was whispering the filthiest of promises down Philip's ear, about how many different ways he'd take him. On the wall, on a table, up against the desk, on his bed, in the damn bushes if he had to. He still kept one hand on Philip's ass as a reminder of what was to come.

When they arrived at his home, it felt like a small eternity had passed while George sorted through his keys, inserted his in the lock, and opened the door. 

The moment that the door closed. George went down on Philip, biting and sucking at his jaw and neck. Philip whined as a knee between the legs reminded him of his fierce erection. 

"If you want me to stop, say red, got it?" Philip nodded in agreement. The ravenous grin that Philip received was worth a million years of waiting.

George, even when extremely horny, was precise, and his blows fell where they were aimed, when they were aimed. 

"You've been so good for me, haven't you?" George growled, grabbing his bulge and giving a few pointed squeezes. His eyes were dark and gray, eyes clouded over with lust. "Want my cock inside of you, huh? Want to be a good little slut for me?" 

"Y-Yes, please. I'll be good, I'll be so good for you..." Philip whined softly, the dirty talk turning him on more than he'd like to admit. 

George held his hand up in front of Philip's face, fingers extended. "Suck." George commanded. 

Philip took four in his mouth, sucking and licking with as much energy as possible. George kept his other hand busy unbuttoning Philip's jacket and tearing off his undershirt. Then his breeches were around his ankles and his erection popped out, almost dripping with precum. Philip let out a quiet moan around George's fingers as his aching member was given a few rewarding strokes.

George looked at Philip's bare body as though he were seeing the boy for the first time. His eyes were burning trails in his skin, across the little armies of freckles that marched across his body, over the curves and dips that ran across his body. Philip flushed, crossing his arms and legs bashfully. He couldn't help but be a bit self-conscious about his body, who wouldn't?

"You've no reason to be ashamed," George murmured softly, running one hand along Philip's sides and spreading his arms and legs gently with the other "You're dazzling." 

George dragged his lips along Philip's body, leaving a trail of bites and kisses down his chest and stomach. 

Philip gasped when George pushed his index finger inside of him, moving in and out slowly. He let out a groan, tossing his head back and basking in the feeling. Just then, George added another one. With each pump, the fingers went deeper and deeper inside of Philip, occasionally scissoring or twisting apart. Philip moaned loudly, rocking his hips on George's fingers to further the friction. 

He was surprised when George stopped. 

"Watch yourself," George hissed sharply. "I'm not beyond dishing out punishments to bad boys." 

Philip's expression breached curiosity. "What kind of punishments?" He practically purred. 

"The kind that would leave you screaming and begging me to stop." Philip shuddered at the dark look in George's eye.

He hoisted Philip up, one hand on his back and another on his rear to keep him steady, and carried the boy over to the couch, leaving deep lovebites all along his neck with every step. They ended up lying on the couch, and George left bites and bruises down Philip's body. He got down to the aching cock, and wrapped a hand around it, stroking slowly, teasingly. He left small kitten licks down the tip. 

After what felt like a small eternity of teasing, almost painfully so, George finally wrapped his lips around Philip's length, and moved up and down at a snail's pace. Philip moaned, hips bucking upwards, and pressed his hand against the back of George's head in an attempt to hurry it up already.

George growled, popping off of Philip to push his hand off. 

"You can look, but don't touch." He growled. Philip whined, but complied, clasping his hands and raising them above his chest. He propped his body up so that he was leaning against the armrest of the couch, and George continued the blowjob, going significantly slower just to spite Philip. Up and down, he bobbed his head, movements enrapturing.

The pleasure built and only got better when George popped his fingers back inside Philip. One, two, then three, and Philip gasped sharply. It felt divine, sucked off and fucked on fingers at the same time. Not touching George got harder and harder with each moment, but he was allotted the occasional buck of the hips in tune with George's movements. 

His climax was drawing closer and closer, and soon he was about to get washed away by it. Philip whined out, "Ah...I'm so close, I'm gonna c-" 

"Don't cum." 

Philip didn't have to look down to know that George had popped off of him, but still continued to pump three fingers inside of him, tantalizingly slow, and gave his balls a few pointed squeezes. 

"I, I need to, please..." 

"Nobody gave you permission to cum." George began pumping Philip again, up and down, in tune to his words. "You. Do. Not. Cum. Without. Permission." 

Philip quivered, and tossed his head back. "Please let me cum!" 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" George smirked up at him. 

"Please, please let me cum sir!" Philip screamed. Holding in a hard-earned climax felt impossible at the moment. "Please! I can't hold it in anymore, sir!"

"No." 

Then George's mouth was on him again, and the stimulation was too much, he wanted to cum, he  _ needed to cum _ . Guttural groans and moans pushed past his lips in a voice that was hardly his. Little white pinpricks started to push past his field of vision, and he was beginning to become lightheaded from the inability to release.

Finally, George ended the onslaught, pulling away with an obscene pop. He flexed his fingers back out and moved up to Philip. The two pressed against each other, kissing with even more passion than before if that was even possible. When they pulled apart, George was still wearing that stupid fucking smirk, and he really wanted to slap it off. That was when Philip noticed that he hadn't removed a single article of clothing since they had started. 

"God, get those off." Philip groaned. 

George laughed in response and started unbuttoning his jacket and unwrapping his cravat. Philip occasionally tried to help him remove the annoying amount of layers that George was wearing because  _ who the hell needs that many layers of clothing? _

Once George was completely bare-chested before Philip, he really couldn't help but admire the show above him. It was evident that George worked out, and had far more muscle that Philip did. George quirked a smile when he noticed the staring and brushed his thumb against Philip's lip. 

"Like what you see?" Philip could only nod in agreement. George worked off his breeches, stockings and then he was completely naked in front of Philip, and then his eyes went down, down, oh. 

Philip was practically drawn to George's dick. He wrapped his hand around it and gave a few experimental strokes to see if it would fit in his mouth. Thicker than average, but not overwhelmingly so, and deliciously long. 

Philip opened his mouth and started taking him in, inch by inch. Once he got as far as he could go, he wrapped his hand around what he couldn't take in and started bobbing his head.

Up and down, up and down. 

"Fuck. Your mouth, you... _ Fuck _ ." 

George found himself unable to look away. Words couldn't describe how good it all felt. Philip's forest of curls bounced up and down with each movement. It was only natural for George to want to grab it.

Which was exactly what he did.

Philip made a soft noise in the back of his throat, more from shock than anything, at the hand that was gripping his hair, carding through it gently at first, then using more force. George started thrusting back into Philip's mouth. Hard. 

His gag reflex kicked in, and he choked at the sudden invasion. Philip had a moment of realization. He was being face-fucked by the man that he had previously despised. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was letting this happen without denial, or the fact that he was actually starting to like it. It felt dirty, it felt new, it felt good, being used the way he was. 

The salty taste of precum filled his mouth, and it only took a few seconds for George to pull out of his mouth. Philip let out a disappointed, confused yelp, before he looked up at George and saw the look in his eyes. 

"On your back." He commanded. 

There was not a moment's hesitation. Philip got down onto the bed, stomach up. George pressed a soft, tender kiss on his lips, and looked at him with a cautious expression. 

"Are you ready for this?" Philip was about to ask what "this" implied, before he felt George's cock push against his hole teasingly. He moaned, and managed a nod. 

"Beg for it." 

"P-Please, sir, fuck me. Fill me to the brim and use me until I can't take it anymore. I need your cum, I need you inside of me. Sir, I,  _ please _ ..." 

George smirked and started sucking a new bruise on Philip's jaw. "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose..." 

Then George was inside of him, moving in and out at the speed of a snail, drawing out moans and sighs from the one below him. Pleasure flooded him in waves, and Philip found it hard to concentrate on anything else. Maybe the finger that was rubbing circles along his body, the mouth that was sucking bruises along his jaw, hissing softly with each thrust, or even the reassuring hand that was on his hip, gripping it lightly. 

But as good as it felt, it just simply wasn't enough. Philip wanted it rough, he wanted to be used and filled until he couldn't walk the next day. He whined, rocking his hips in an attempt to make some more friction. George moved from drawing bruises onto Philip's jaw to nibbling on his ear.

"Sir, I..." Philip's plea fell short as George gave an experimentally hard thrust, which earned a low moan from the other. 

"You what?" George grinned into his skin.

"I want...want it r-rough, sir." The grin got just a bit wider.

"Ask and you shall receive." 

Then George was rough, fast, hard, fucking him like he was just a hole, filled to the brim with wanton abandon. Philip's moans got louder and louder, and he kept himself occupied scratching lines down George's back.

The situation itself was unimaginable. Philip on his back, making love with this man, whom he has been sworn to hate, and enjoying it even more. But Philip had no time to think of that, nor the energy. All of his focus was put into the action. He rocked his hips in tune with George's thrusts, and some of the scratches on George's back had begun to bleed (not like he cared). 

"F-Fuck." George cursed like a sailor. Any cognitive thought had vanished, leaving only room for pleasure from the unimaginable. 

Suddenly George was cumming inside of Philip, hot and slick. George let out a deep groan before pulling out of Philip.

The two took a moment to catch a breath before George realized that Philip had yet to cum, and he was still semi-hard, chubbed up from the intercourse. He propped himself up on one elbow and rested back. Philip looked up, eyes glowing at the sight. 

"Ready for round two?" 

* * *

At the end of the night, the two curled up against each other, exhausted from their sexual escapades.

The next morning, Philip had no way of explaining why he limped with each step or winced from sitting down on anything that wasn’t cushioned, nor any way to explain the bruises that covered his jaw (and his neck, where a well-tied cravat was hiding them). David had a pretty good idea of what had happened when he noticed Philip's jacket on the coat rack at George's home, the inside covered in some unspeakable substance. 

**Author's Note:**

> go scream at me on my tumblr  
> the-devil-wears-purple.tumblr.com


End file.
